


Even More Than

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Prompt:"I love you more than the world can contain in its lonely and ramshackle head" fromJohn My Belovedby Sufjan Stevens
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828672
Kudos: 36
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Even More Than

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshllyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/gifts).



The last whistle resonated in the familiar stadium as the first game since his return ended. Shôyô turned brightly to his teammates, ecstatic at their victory against the defending champions. He hugged them all, even Sakusa who looked two seconds away from murdering him before he wisely let go and, with no teammate left, turned to the players on the other side of the net expectantly.  
  
Instead of meeting deep blue like he had wanted, he was intercepted by star player Nicola Romero, a good-natured smile on despite his loss and a hand opened for a handshake.  
  
“Good match.”  
  
His eyes brightened and he hastily took the hand to shake it vigorously.  
  
“Romero-san !! _It was a good game, thank you very much !_ ”  
  
The Brazilian’s eyes widened at the Portuguese and excitedly responded in turn.  
  
“ _Thanks to you, Ninja Shôyô ! I’ve heard so much about you from my son, he’s a fan and I would love to come back with an autograph from you for him._ ”  
  
“ _Of course !_ ”  
  
They were interrupted by other Adler members but Shôyô was frantically looking around for Kageyama who was out of his eyesight. Before he could excuse himself, the referee urged them to line up.  
  
As he was holding Hoshiumi's hand, he glanced at Kageyama.  
  
God, he really looked good. Especially in a volleyball's uniform. He would have prefered seeing him in black, but Shôyô knew he was biased.  
  
He only looked away when he felt a hand on his and the wing spiker was holding back a laugh.  
  
“Hinata, it’s fine, you can let my hand go.”  
  
He dropped it like it had burnt him and smiled nervously.  
  
“Sorry, sorry. I just got distracted for a second. First full match in a National team and first win, you know ?”  
  
Hoshiumi looked at him with amusement.  
  
“Sure. Well, friendly advice but if you wanna meet with your distraction then you better be quick because he has already left.”  
  
Shôyô felt his stomach drop.  
  
“What ?!”  
  
He searched the grounds but Kageyama was, indeed, nowhere to be seen.  
  
“He left in that direction, if you’re quick you might just catch up to him.”  
  
Shôyô thanked the white-haired professional player and went out running in the direction he had given him.  
  
For someone so unnecessarily tall, he sure was hard to find. He suddenly saw the jacket with KAGEYAMA written in bold letters on the back and he called out to him.  
  
“KAGEYAMA !!”  
  
The setter stopped in his tracks but he didn’t turn to meet his gaze and Shôyô frowned in confusion. He caught up to him in seconds, and planted himself in front of his former high school teammate.  
  
He sighed affectionately.  
  
“Kageyama.”  
  
The dark-haired boy gulped down, still refusing to meet his gaze, mouth turned downwards in distaste.  
  
“Hey, what’s up ? Why are you ignoring me ?”  
  
He finally looked down, frowning.  
  
“Me ? I’m not ignoring you, dumbass. You’re the one who’s been spending all this time with everyone and their mothers and kept refusing to look at me.”  
  
“What are you talking about ?! It was friendly after game chats, I was always going to come talk to you.”  
  
Realisation flashed in blue eyes.  
  
“Oh. Really ?”  
  
He now looked embarrassed and Shôyô melted at the cute display.  
  
“Of course, dumbass. It’s been so long, I wanted to save best for last.”  
  
Kageyama was blushing.

“You think I’m the best ?”  
  
“Of course ! You know I was going to ask you if you wanted to go eat after. Just the two of us.”  
  
“Sure, where-”  
  
“As in a date.”  
  
The setter stopped talking instantly, only staring at him with rounded eyes.  
  
“As in a very romantic date. Because of the huge feelings I have had for you for awhile now.”  
  
“...you have feelings for me ?”  
  
“Kageyama, I flew across the world to train harshly for two years in a country I knew nothing about so that I could be at your level. So that we could keep playing volleyball together to our heart’s content, until our muscles scream in pain and our bones break from old age. I mean, of course I also did that for me, because I love volleyball. But I flew back. I flew back when I had finally made a name for myself in the beach volley world and offers were coming for me left and right. I came back to gamble on a National career in volleyball here in Japan because that’s where you were. And I wanted a chance, no matter how slim of a chance or how far in the future, for you to toss to me again in an official match.”  
  
Shôyô paused to take a deep breath. He held Kageyama’s hands in his.  
  
“I know that this is probably jumping the gun a little bit much but I don’t want to waste any more time now that I can stand besides you at this stage we’ve dreamt of. I love you, Tobio. I’m in love with you. So much that sometimes I feel like my heart can barely contain it all and will burst under the pressure.”  
  
God, he looked so cute with his blush going all the way down to his neck. He fought the urge to kiss him.  
  
“So, Tobio, will you go out with me ?”  
  
He felt the setter squeeze his hands in turn and, with an adorably constipated face, he nodded.  
  
“Of course I will, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
